Hurt and Comfort
by 3vil
Summary: Zootopia is overrun with gangs that are destroying the city. Judy and Nick are task to eradicate this gangs from Zootopia and to stop the gang wars but this will strain their friendships. they will suffer and they will hurt but they will comfort and help each other through it. Contains graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

**i hope you guys like the first chapter to my story, all characters in this story are much more anthropomorphised then in the film so please bare that in mind, thanks, enjoy**

Zootopia... The biggest city in the world with a population of over twenty million animals from all different backgrounds and upbringings. All of these animals are under the jurisdiction of one group of animals the biggest, the best and the baddest group of animals, the ZPD. under the control of Jason Bogo also known as Chief Bogo. A buffalo with an extremely though and stern personality with the tag line and description as one of Zootopia's scariest animals with the temper of a shark and the eyes of an eagle, he's one animal not to mess with, well unless you want your guts on the outside.

"Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and all your insipid dreams magically come true! So Let. It. Go" Bogo snarled leaving Judy standing on the spot completely in shock at how Bogo was speaking to her. "Your capable of huge and great things Judy but sorting out the horrific gangs that control the streets of Zootopia isn't one of them. OK?" Bogo explained while slowly sitting down in his huge worn leather office chair.

"I know what I'm getting myself into Chief and that's why I know that I can do it. I...Can...Do it" Judy snapped back, Bogo just sat there before crossing his arms and biting onto his bottom lip, he began to shake his head.

"You think you can do it" Bogo questioned looking down to Judy Who was sat in a much smaller chair across from Bogo.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could" Judy sternly answered without changing her facial expression.

"What about nick, you do know his background...Don't you?" Bogo Questioned again with a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Yes I know that he was involved in these gangs but I believe that his knowledge of these gangs could help us with eradicating them from Zootopia" Judy Answered staring Bogo directly in the eyes. Bogo unravelled his arms before opening a draw from his desk and pulling out a file placing it in front of Judy. "do what you do Judy"

Judy smiled at Bogo before grabbing the file and walking out the room and down the stairs to the reception where she was met by nick who was stood at the door to the HQ waring he's signature aviator glasses and his police uniform. Judy couldn't help but think 'DAUM he looks good'

"You ready to role Fuz butt" Nick smiled throwing her the keys to his own personal car. Judy smiled at the thought of seeing him but also to the fact the that keys that he throw to her had the word MUSTANG written on it. "just picked her up from the garage this morning, she's pushing out near enough 500 break horse power" Nick grinned as he spoke.

Judy just laughed at his excitement before walking out of the front door to see his new car, A 1969 Ford Mustang in a classy gun metal grey. Judy looked at the car in awe of its beauty, but in the back of her mind all she could think about was the huge amount of trouble coming her way, her muscles started to tense and her eyes sharpened as her mind began to wonder thinking about all of the absolutely horrific things these gangs have done in the past.

"So where we off to carrots?" Nick asked sitting down in the passenger side of the car shortly followed by Judy Who Adjusted the driving seat to suit her small stature. Judy pulled the cases file out opening it to a picture of a Pure White Wolf with two huge light grey eyes and a chiselled face.

"To find this guy" Judy explained pointing to the picture with a slight hint of worry in her voice. underneath the picture was the information stating that he could be found at the club called 'DREAMS'.

"Well then what are we waiting for" Nick smiled reaching out opening the glove box to pull out a police issue Glock18 pistol and a CD placing it in the radio, the song Black Holes by The Blue Stones started blaring out, Judy couldn't help but smile and laugh. She reached out and turned the ignition key, The car burst into life letting a huge v8 roar out into the world shocking all of the passing Animals walking down the street. Judy looked over to nick who grinned placing his glasses over his eyes. Judy slammed her foot on the throttle causing the tires to howl with a screech as the car sped off down the road.

Judy and nick soon hit the highway and started to head towards the central of Zootopia, during there long trip of almost 4 hours the two spent the whole journey talking about what was new in there lives, this was due to nick having recently taken a holiday to the winter sector of Zootopia.

"So did you see any of your family" Judy questioned

"I was hoping to see my brother..." Nick stared but was cut off by Judy.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" Judy shouted out in shock letting go of the wheel for a second, the car veered to the left and almost hit a truck passing them, A Sheep stuck his head out of the window and shouted at her. Judy quickly realised this and grabbed back onto the wheel regaining control of the car.

"Um well that was close!, yes I have a brother...well step brother, but to be honest we was never close, in fact we used to fight a lot" Nick explained.

"Oh well I won't ask Why" Judy answered politely as to not intrude on his life.

"We're almost there" Judy carried on before taking the turning off the motorway and towards the club DREAMS the club was one of the most popular places to go in the whole city, because of this the club is always full of Animals out for fun time.

After another 40 minuets it was almost midnight and they arrived at the club parking directly outside, Judy took a deep breath and reached into her jacket pulling out another Police issue Glock 18 placing a magazine in the gun a putting it back in her jacket. Nick and Judy both got out of the car before tucking their jackets in and walking up to the door of the club. The club was a huge beautiful building covered in lights and flowers.

"Let's see your passes" A huge tiger ordered placing his hand out. Judy reached into her jacket and pulled out two VIP passes that she found in the case file and gave them to the tiger with a stern face, the tiger nodded giving the passes back to Judy and opened the door for them before saying "enjoy" as Judy and Nick walked into the club.


	2. The Zetas and the Alphas

Nick walked in to the club with fear in the back of his head but he had a job to do, he took out a flask that he had tucked into his jacket early and took a mouthful of the refreshing vodka that he had filled it with.

"Um Nick I thought you didn't drink anymore" Judy asked thoughtfully with his health in mind. She remembered that nick used to drink the stuff all the time and it put him in a bad state. Nick placed the flask back into his jacket

"I don't I just have a sip or a mouthful if I'm ever worrying, don't worry it won't get me drunk" Nick assured her with a toothy smile plastered on his face, Judy couldn't help but chuckle at his smile.

"Good because we have a job to do, and I've got a suspicion it's not gonna be easy" Judy laughed as she opened the door into the club to see hundreds maybe even thousands of animals all running about and dancing having a good time.

"Um Judy" Nick spoke in a hush tone just loud enough for Judy to hear over the music.

"What nick where supposed to be looking for that wolllllllllfffffff..." Judy was cut off when she saw nick pointing towards the stage where an athletic muscular stallion stood proudly just wearing a pair of tight blue boxers briefs, the horse began to dance around a large black pole in the centre of the stage as the crowd of both boys and girls went wild. The horse was a golden colour with a white stripe running from the small of his back up to his head and down to the end of his muzzle, with two huge amber golden eyes.

"Oh my..." Judy's jaw dropped before she absentmindedly walked up to the stage to get a better view of him.

"Like what you see Hopps" asked a random wolf towing over her with a toothy grin on his face and his ears placed forward waiting for a response.

"And you are?" Questioned Judy angrily as she was disturbed while drooling over the show but even still she couldn't help but think 'What! He's hot too, but hang on a sec he's that wolf!'.

"As I'm sure you already know, i am winter" the owner of this club and the leader of the Zetas, I really do hope you haven't come here to cause trouble miss hopps?" The pure white wolf questioned starring at her with his huge shining grey eyes.

"Um I um I" Judy couldn't get the words out of her mouth as she was lost for words looking at the wolf 'perfect' she thought before snapping out of her trance to finish her sentence.

"Um I'm not, I'm here to ask you a few questions about your gang and the gangs you have a certain vendetta against" Judy asked with a slight smile trying to contain her joy

"First of all I don't run a 'gang' we are a family not a gang, and why exactly do you want to talk about my family" Winter asked with a toothy smile.

"Do you have somewhere more private where we could talk just me, you and nick I don't want anyone to listen in on our conversation" Judy asked worrying that a member from a different gang would hear there conversation. Winter smiled and ushered Judy and nick to follow as he walked out of the main area of the club and up the stairs to his office before sitting down on a big leather chair. He grabbed a pure Cristal decanter that was sat in the centre of the desk next to him. The decanter was filled with malted whisky.

"I think you guys could use some dutch courage" Winter smirked pouring three glasses one for himself and two for both Judy and Nick.

"Listen winter I'm gonna be straight with you, I've been tasked to eradicate the gangs from Zootopia" Nick started with a straight and stern face. Winter bit his bottom lip as all the thoughts ran through his mind.

"Right then, and what do you want me to do" winter questioned with slight anger in his voice.

"We kinda need your help, we can't take out the Alpha gang on our own, they are way to strong and there are hundreds of members in that gang but they need to be stopped, there killing hundreds and hundreds of innocent animals daily...please" Judy spoke in hush tone unhappy that she had to beg for help.

"What's in it for me" winter questioned

"I know that your younger brother was killed by the little fuckers in that gang, so we could offer help killing them all, without any attention from the police, because you know...we are the police" Nick smirked at the thought of killing all the members of the Alpha gang.

"Get out" Winter ordered

"What?" Judy questioned

"GET THE FUCK OUT, before I turn you into a fucking rug" Winter ordered pulling out a sliver M1911 with the engravings Zetas on the barrel.

Judy and Nicks eyes widened as they slowly stood up to walk out the room.

"Don't talk to me about my brother ever,do you understand" Winter shouted tensing his jaws

"Okay please just calm down I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way" Judy Tried to calm the situation down but it seemed to only annoy him more, she was so close to grabbing her gun out of her jacket but the door behind them swung open and the horse that was dancing on the stage earlier walked in.

"WINTER HUNNY PUT THAT GUN DOWN, come on please...for me" The horse pleaded walking up to Winter slowly before grabbing the gun and placing it down on the desk.

"What did you guys do!" Shouted the horse hugging Winter.

"We was talking about the Alphas and what happened to his brother, we're so sorry" Judy apologised profusely staring at the floor. Even though she thought he was a criminal and a mafia boss she couldn't help but feel upset for the Wolf

"Please leave, I will escort you out of the building" the horse demanded with a soft yet powerful tone letting go of Winter and walking to the door of the office. Judy and nick both obliged and followed the horse out of the office, down the stair and out of the club. the three of them stood outside in silence till the horse spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that, he's very sensitive about what happened to his brother, if you guys need any help just call me" The horse spoke with an assuring smile, he passed his business card to Judy that read...

Dreams -the place to be- Ollie Pakour

Ollie smile walking back into the club swinging his hips as he got back into his role in the club.

"Well he's a character, I never thought strippers where so kind" Nick laughed as he watched Ollie walk back into the club.

"And smoking hot" Judy added as she stared at his ass and hips.

"Hm, so what now?" Nick asked with his job in mind.

"I guess we need to find out what planes the Alphas have next and see if we could cause a bit of mischief" Judy answered as she grinned at the idea.

**Hey guys i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment and tell me what you guys think. thanks 3vil**


End file.
